Yarns and fibers formed from polyolefins can offer many desirable characteristics. For example, they can possess good tactile qualities such as hand feel, they can be resistant to degradation and erosion, and the raw materials can be easy to obtain as well as fairly inexpensive. As such, monofilament fibers as well as multifilament yarns have been formed from various polyolefins such as polypropylene. While the development of monofilament polyolefin fibers that have high modulus and high tenacity has been achieved, the ability to produce high modulus, high tenacity multifilament yarns of similar materials has not been as successful. As such, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.